This invention relates to game racquets, and, more particularly, to a game racquet with separate head and handle portions which are separated by, and joined with, shock and/or absorbing material.
Game racquets such as tennis racquets, racquetball racquets, and squash racquets include a head portion and a handle portion. The head portion supports a string bed, and the player holds the racquet by the handle portion.
When the head portion strikes a ball, shock and vibration are transmitted from the head portion through the handle portion to the player""s arm. Such shock and vibration can cause discomfort and can lead to physical problems such as tendinitis or tennis elbow.
Shock is caused by the impact of a ball on the strings. Shock on a typical tennis racquet might last about 3 milliseconds after ball impact.
Vibration is caused by shock and lasts longer. Vibration might last about 1000 milliseconds in a typical tennis racquet.
Many prior attempts have been made to reduce the transmission of shock and vibration to the player""s arm. However, any direct connection between the head portion and the handle portion can provide an area through which shock and vibration can be transmitted. A conventional one-piece racquet acts as a conduit of vibration from the head to the handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,609,198 describes a racquet in which a tubular damping pad is positioned within the grip of the racquet.
The invention provides a game racquet with separate head and handle portions The handle portion includes arms which extend along portions of the head, and the head and handle portions are separated by, and joined with, shock and/or vibration absorbing material such as urethane or rubber which reduces the transmission of shock and vibration from the head portion to the handle portion.
The head and handle portions are advantageously joined to the shock and/or vibration absorbing material by adhesive or an adhesive agent. If desired, an additional mechanical connection between the head and handle portions can be provided, for example, by strings which extend through string holes in both the head and the handle portions.
The shock and/or vibration absorbing material is advantageously urethane, natural rubber, butyl rubber, or synthetic rubber and has a Shore A hardness within the range of 0 to 90, more preferably within the range of 20 to 70, and most preferably within the range of 30 to 60. Other relatively soft polymeric materials could also be used.